The Art of Death
by LadyOfBlu
Summary: Deidara commits suicide after seeing Itachi dead, Itachi's thoughts on Deidara are reflected on and a shrine is created. (More interesting than it sounds) ItaDei, 3-shot/2-shot Ficlet, A/n at the end
1. The Art of Suicide

"The Art of Suicide"

Art is true beauty, only lasting a moment, before disappearing forever. Art however perfect, is easily corruptible by only one thing: time. It is time that makes all beauty dull, time is a bottomless cavern, the deeper you descend the dimmer the light at the end of the tunnel becomes.

But yours didn't do that.

Your beauty defied everything I knew. It didn't die, and its existence was cruel and delicate. It was noncaring, it was violent, it was malicious. You flew towards the fabled stars and past the even more admired sun. Until, finally I was only left to watch as you crashed and burned. I was only allowed to see you falling towards the Earth, only allowed one torturous glimpse. Watching another fallen star fallen victim to its own unsurmountable glory.

I remember you, you have not gone unthought of.

In fact I remember everything about you

You were perfect.

I remember your dark ebony hair, flowing and tumbling in the likeness of chinese ink. I remember your alabaster skin, that like the clay I molded, had no imperfections that I could never find. I remember the lines on your face, those arches that you were the most paranoid about. I loved your eyes.

I loved your eyes Itachi, no matter what I said I loved them.

It would stop the hearts of everyone who crossed them. It would turn mans appendages into pools of blood, it would make the most prudent of people surreptitiously look from across the room. Your eyes would conquer the thrones of village leaders and melt my heart.

You were so beautiful Itachi, that even time wanted to spare you.

I remember every single thing you said to me. The days that we would ditch missions, we'd climb up to the mountains where not even a scout could intentionally find us. We'd sit under tree speaking loving nothings an making promises to each other.

"I will be with you forever."

Forever is an insult. But I wish that it really was like that. Forever in our field doesn't exist, forever is an invalid word. We were both S-Ranked criminals, in the most dangerous organization in the shinobi world. Every one of us is written in at least 5 bingo books and has more that a few million ryo on our heads. At some point this was going to end, this perfect little fairytale, a lie that we couldn't ever live down.

I came one last time to see you before I went to make my leave. And as I see you now, you seem to have grown more handsome then ever.

Do you know that you are such an exquisite corpse Itachi?

I kneel down next to you, and I take my index finger and stroke your cheek with it. Your skin was cold, but your cheek was soft, my finger though exposed to this cold felt so warm and ignited with fire. You were finally just like one of my statues. Instead of being there to admire yourself jokingly and laugh with me, you were unresponsive.

"I could've helped you."

Your eyes were still open, but even when they were partly closed your ocular jutsu was still activated. I could feel it making the blood pool in the back of my skull. It made my head feel like it had a burning hole in the back of my brain. Even now, you were still lifeless, and you could still give me that sick pleasure.

I turned away from you, my head was still burning, I saw that your Akatsuki cloak we wore was tossed aside feet away. I walked away from you cautiously, afriad that I was going to lose you if I stole this away you were going to leave me again.

I swiftly took the cloak and came back to you. And with that I took in a long sniff of your cloak.

Your scent was still on it, like you had just worn it. And I smelled your body on it, it smelled like a cinnoman with your overwhelming musk on it. It made me want to cry, and it flooded me with so many incomprehensible memories it almost made my head explode. I felt so dizzy...so dizzy.

"I wish you were here," I almost whispered.

You didn't reply, just as always, mute. I looked at you, you stared blankly as if you were preoccupied, like you were focusing on something that was floating around in your head. I knew you were dead, but I wanted to personify you.

Because that would make you feel alive and breathing to me.

I wanted to pretend that when I came back to HeadQuarters this lonely afternoon, you would be there for me. I wanted to pretend that you would be there pressing clay out of my wooden carving tools. I wanted to pretend that you were going to be there, looking at my sculptures with me playfully laughing at a mistake that you saw. You would be there to admire my sculptures when in the in truth in the back of your mind you were not one bit impressed with them. I wanted to pretend that you would be painting, that I would be able to watch you paint and you would talk to me in that seemingly musical, healing, kind and sultry voice you had. "Your sculpture is amazing Deidara, how do you do it? I don't know how you do it, but its simply amazing."

But I can pretend all I want, I could pretend all day, but it doesn't bring you back.

"Why did you do this to me,un," I trembled.

I touched you, and as soon as I did that, your head turned. Your neck made no resistance and it snapped lightly. I felt perhaps what you would say to me at this moment.

"Deidara, I wouldn't have. But this is my purpose. I know that you would understand."

But no, I don't understand. You were the person who cared for me the most in this world and you hurt me in the worst way possible. I don't understand Itachi, that's even more sincere when take in your scent and I start crying. And as I began to start crying, the heavens took pity on me and started to cry with me. Maybe it felt the pain that I did, it lost another angel today. Maybe for once, the heavens aren't pitying me, but are a pity with me.

But that thought was extremely redundant.

I was just another lovestruck artist, who found love in the wrong place.

But then, it wasn't just mine. It was ours. And to be honored, to be loved by you is the highest and greatest stroke of luck. To be pursued, to be called by beautiful, to be adored by you; for you to adore me, a blonde bitch who didn't have any right to have it or didn't deserve it... that it the greatest purpose in this life.

You once said to me, "A life left in waiting is much better than a life contempt with the knowledge of what's never to come." But you, the one I loved already gave me that knowledge. You gave it to me the moment I waltzed in. It the exact same knowledge, while convolute is easy to understand at its most basic and pure level. Its the very same knowledge that tells me that I love you, and that I would rather die than to live without you.

And If you're waiting on the other side for me, I shouldn't hesitate with my decision.

For the 1st time in my life, I have found something I want to make eternal. Something I don't want to lose instantly, for that is no way to make your everlasting legacy. Something, no... someone that is so beautiful so perfect only to end so quickly. And if it isn't my art that wont do it, it will be ours. Our own and perfect art form.

Today, Itachi Uchiha, you and I will perfect the art of suicide.


	2. The Art of Rebirth

"The Art of Rebirth"

Upon your arrival in the Akatsuki ,Deidara, I was bestowed a simple task.

I was to study you. Study everything about you. Study your every move and your every breath. That was my job.

Upon meeting you, I felt a sort of pull on the strings by fate, and I wouldn't know about this until later. And when I met you at 1st, you were such... a strange person.

Your little passion, it intrigued me.

Any person could've deduced this, it didn't take a scholar to see your obsession with art. But this passion that you had, it was a different yet unique one. It was a burning passion, a passion unlike anything that I'd ever seen. It burned brighter than any flame one could think of and shamed the sun.

You had pride in your art, I saw. You'd go as far as to sacrifice your own life to maintain that pride. I knew very well of that one thing that you formulated, that one thing that you did as a trump against me, and that was when I knew the boundaries of your passion. You spent almost every waking moment working on this art, this ethereal and ephemeral art. The cultivation and the preservation of this beautiful yet easily corruptible thing was your... life... I never found a passion like yours. It was unique and...

I would never want anything else for you.

The way you carried yourself was the most interesting thing. In the beginning I thought you were maybe one of the most mislead arrogant people I'd ever known. But then later on, I learned what it really was.

It was arrogant, extremely as a matter a fact. But that was only the surface. It silently wished for people to notice it, for people to stand in awe, to never be dismiss it. It wasn't confrontational, as it waited for people notice it and not insinuate and advertise interest in it. It knew when to be silent. It knew when to be loud. It knew when to be passive. And most of all,

It knew when to be aggressive.

When I met you at 1st, I immediately knew I was the person that had to end it. This pride you had clouded your judgement, and for the better for you, I was going to have to return you to Earth. Fate had nominated me to be that man.

I became a hurdle you had to jump.

Naturally, when I had beat you without effort, that made you bitter towards me. But in the very back of your mind, I knew you had an adoration if not an intense admiration for me. It was the way you stared at me unlike everyone else in the room. During meetings, you would look at me surreptitiously across the room. And while I pretended to be completely indifferent to it, pretending that I didn't care anything about it, I noticed it. For me, it was almost impossible for me not to notice that.

How could I notice it? I was the one that had to study you.

But as I later began to observe you, very much had began to toy with me mind.

At 1st it was something gradual, would Deidara come back from his mission unscathed? Would Deidara make it during training with Pein? Did Deidara eat dinner, he seemed to lock himself in his room. Did Deidara brush his hair, it seems a little differently done than yesterday.

And soon, It began to grow into an unadulterated adoration of forbidden intensity. But at the time, I felt it... confusing.

I was not gay. Itachi Uchiha, the massacrer of the Uchiha clan of legend. Here I was, the slayer of countless people yet I cried myself to sleep over some puerile blonde man.

I denied it.

But in the end I couldn't do that to neither myself or you I just didn't have the heart to do that. Me, reduced to some blindly emotionally driven drivel, I was the shame of all ninjas. The shame of all ninjas, a homosexual and blindly violent man, that was me.

But how could I help myself in the end Deidara? Perhaps, if people understood this feeling then they might understand. Maybe if they understood your beauty.

And even if I held the following back: there was absolutely no one who could match you Deidara.

Your tanned creamy skin, displaynig proud impressive scars. Your eyes, the most alluring of all. Those blue sea cerulean eyes that dazzled with a happiness that I never known. Your eyes had a beauty that mine could never replicate, something that I don't think anyone could replicate. They were yours. And your golden, honey wheat spun hair, like tufts of wheat in a summer breeze. No one, No one could ever replicate what you had.

And now, I've been reduced to a dead man. With a chest full of pain and leaking blood. Perhaps this was the fate determined for me. A man who could killed without pain, but was exposed to this pain when he was separated from another man. Maybe I deserve this, perhaps I should've done the best I could do display my affection for you without prejudice. Perhaps this is my eternal purgatory, from which I both refuse to want to live in but am contempt to live in.

But placing my love at a limit has made me and you empty, and now maybe I've maybe learned that the hard way.

Analysis requires calm, but nothing about this was calm at all. Nothing in this world didn't allow me to think but my love for you Deidara. And even if I didn't tell you enough how much I did, and even if I made you feel empty inside, if I made you cry, if I made you worry, if I made you scream, and even if I made you want to die; I am going to be foolish enough to ask you for forgiveness. I ask this because, Deidara, that would comfort me more than nothing else.

I wait for the day that we can finally see each other again. In this life, I lost you. And I will wait as many lives as I need to, to be allowed to love you again. To be unable to think, to lose my mind. Because the delirium you caused me was the best and most comforting insanity a man could have. Its the same kind that makes me human, and perhaps keeps me from losing touch from the things that should matter in a man's life.

It wont be long Deidara,

I know it

I feel it.


	3. Aftermath

**Excerpt from an article in Konoha's Newspaper:**

"Two bodies were found today, in Konohagure

One of Deidara Iwa (age 22) and the other being Itachi Uchiha (age 25). Both S-Rank dangerous criminals enlisted in the criminal organization the Akatsuki.

Both bodies were found partially buried in the fauna near the demolished Uchiha residence. Its demolishment being unknown. They were spotted in front of the heart of the forest under the oldest and most mature tree. It is suspected that these bodies have been here for the minimum of 2 weeks.

Both bodies are preserved by a jutsu (presumably used by Iwa) wherin the jutsu changed the both of thier chemical makeups into a hard stone that was suspected to cure over the time of their mortis. This as shown by the details on both their bodies preserved all of thier features (including hair) to the finest detail and changed the both of them into everlasting, hard, and almost undestroyable sculptures. The proccess is assumed to be an excruciatingly painful proccess with no relief that could be provided. It has been determined that Uchiha was dead before this jutsu had been activated, therefore making Iwa the sufferer of this pain.

The both are decorated with a bed of grass and flowers over them, up to the middle of the abdomen where the both of them face up have their fingers visibly intertwined with each other. The stone composition repels bugs and other animals or plants from nesting in this structure, therefore there is no sign of life living in this structure.

Ranks question whether or not this is a fluke or a distraction, but Deidara Iwa nor Itachi Uchiha have been sighted for the time of a month and at this time are being crossed out of thier respective bingo books.

For now, the site has been closed off by the ANBU Black Ops to be the topic of further investigations. Eyewitness accounts of these events are being interrogated if possible and Konohagure's Village Council debates on whether or not to preserve this shrine."


End file.
